Filch se está comiendo a su gata
by Tejedora de Tinta
Summary: -Y eso es raro, ¿no? –me encontré preguntando cuando recuperé la compostura. Hermione Granger angst .


**Filch se está comiendo a su gata.**

Flotaba en una nube rosada y esponjosa.

Supuse que debía de tratarse de un sueño en cuanto apareció Filch desayunándose a su gata (que reposaba totalmente frita sobre un gran plato hondo) en pleno Gran Comedor.

Su aparición estelar me sorprendió y desconcertó al mismo tiempo. El cielo en el que me había pasado horas flotando había desaparecido en un segundo, y en su lugar, su presencia provocó que mis ojos adquirieran el tamaño de dos bolos, sobretodo cuando la sonrisa de Filch se extendió por todo su rostro, dejando entrever sus podridos dientes. La señora Norris parecía mirar con los mismos ojos desorbitados que yo a su amo, mientras este, cuchillo y tenedor en mano, se relamía literalmente de puro placer.

Entonces el sueño adquirió el sentido que merecía en mi cabeza, y en vez de tratar de despertarme intenté ser mas conciente de mi cuerpo y mis movimientos y me vi sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando atentamente un plato lleno de huevos revueltos.

-Filch se está comiendo a su gata.

Me giré para saber de donde provenía la voz, aunque ya sabía de quién se trataba.

Éramos los únicos integrantes de la mesa, y no parecía haber nadie más aparte del conserje, al que preferí no mirar ya que desde su posición me llegaban unos extraños ruidos parecidos al crujir de las patatas fritas en mi boca. El plato de mi compañero estaba lleno de puré de patata y bebía aceleradamente de su vaso de zumo de calabaza.

-Filch se está comiendo a su gata –repitió Ronald Weasley, sin que su tono delatara desconcierto, asombro, repugnancia o sorpresa.

Entonces me miró, y yo le miré, y sin saber cómo estaba mirando a Ginny Weasley.

De la sorpresa, el tenedor se me escurrió de entre los dedos y colisionó contra mi plato con gran estrépito. Ginny me sonrió y traté de calmarme.

-Y eso es raro¿no? –me encontré preguntando cuando recuperé la compostura.

La pelirroja sonrió grotescamente y las pecas de su cara se acentuaron al arrugar su nariz.

-Un poquito -admitió.

Cuando volví a fijar la vista en la mesa, estaba repleta de cuencos de comida. Todo tenía una pinta deliciosa: pastelitos, chocolate, cremas, tartas, fruta, batidos. Cuando volví a mirar a Ginny, me encontré con la mirada azul de Ron, que ya tenía la boca completamente llena.

-Come azgo, Hemiogne –me dijo mientras escupía trozos de galletas y un poco de nata le resbalaba por la barbilla-. Tiegneg que comeg o sino Gsnape tendrá que cagtigarte.

-¿Por qué?

Tragó sonoramente y se limpió la boca con la punta de su túnica.

-Hoy es el día del examen.

Hubo una ráfaga repentina de luz intensa que me cegó e intenté protegerme los ojos con la mano. Cuando recuperé la visión, Ron había desaparecido y en su lugar había un conejo.

Me recordó a uno de esos viejos trucos malos que los magos de mentira solían utilizar en sus espectáculos.

-Regresa a casa, Granger –me dijo el conejo, de un blanco impoluto- Regresa a casa.

Entonces, saltó de un brinco del banco y cayó con sus cuatro patas en el suelo. Echó a correr hacia la puerta tan deprisa que, durante el tiempo que tarde en reaccionar y levantarme para seguirle, él ya había desaparecido. Corrí hacia la gran puerta que se había cerrado a su paso y sin echar un vistazo a mi espalda para asegurarme de que Filch seguía allí (engullendo de manera sádica a la que siempre pensé que se trataba de su madre) la abrí y salí fuera.

El conejo me miraba desde el final del pasillo, con unos grandes ojos grises. Arrugó la nariz, tal y como había hecho Ginny hacia unos momentos, y de nuevo, me sorprendió un nuevo fogonazo de luz.

Cuando la ceguera desapareció, el conejo también lo hizo. En su lugar se encontraba Pansy Parkinson, con un precioso vestido rojo intenso y el pelo negro cayéndole sobre los hombros en bucles. Sus ojos se me asemejaron a los del conejo.

-Aprueba el examen –dijo, pero su voz pertenecía a la de la profesora McGonagall-. Regresa a casa.

No entendía nada. Tampoco estaba en condiciones de ponerme a pensar detenidamente en lo que estaba sucediendo. Era un sueño. Estaba soñando. Mi mente estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia en la que podía hacer lo que le diese la gana. No me extrañaría nada que de un momento a otro cayese en picado de un séptimo encima de una cama voladora.

Me limité a avanzar hacia ella, con paso lento y cauteloso. Parecía que fuese a saltar sobre mí de un momento a otro. Mantenía los puños cerrados a cada lado de sus caderas y me miraba con una frialdad que no se parecía en absoluto a la burla que reflejaban sus ojos cuando me miraban normalmente.

-¿Eras tú el conejo blanco, Parkinson? –pregunté deteniéndome a dos pasos de donde se encontraba.

Durante dos segundos, mantuvo la frialdad de su rostro, y después, sonrió enigmáticamente.

-No hay conejos en Hogwarts, Granger –me contestó con su propia voz-. Filch está muerto.

Pasando por alto que ambos razonamientos no tenían ninguna conexión, le rebatí:

-No, te equivocas. Acabo de verle en el comedor –expliqué gesticulando con los brazos-. Estaba comiéndose a…

Me miró con el rostro divertido.

-Sí, supongo que está muerto –admití, pensando que eso me parecía menos loco que la posibilidad de que el conserje se alimentase de la señora Norris-. ¿Dónde están todos los demás?

Avanzó hacía mí y me tomó de la mano. No me resultó extraño en absoluto; después de todo, se trataba de un sueño.

-Ellos están esperándote –me indicó. Tiró de mí con suavidad y comenzamos a andar hacia la puerta que daba al exterior-. Aún están esperándote.

Pasamos junto a los contadores de puntos, que estaban llenos de polvos rojos, de la misma tonalidad que el color del vestido de mi guía. Gryffindor iba en cabeza y Slythering apenas tenía un puñado.

Me pareció vislumbrar a lo lejos la figura de Dumbledore en la penumbra, apoyado junto a la escalera y con la mirada fija en la dirección hacia la que avanzábamos. Las puertas se abrieron solas sin necesidad de usar nuestra fuerza, y sin saber por qué, volví a protegerme los ojos, como si esperase recibir un tercer fogonazo.

Pero no sucedió nada de eso, y me descubrí el rostro. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no haberlo hecho, por mucho que en alguna parte de mi cerebro tuviese consciencia alguna de que todo era un sueño.

El bosque estaba totalmente calcinado. Si en algún tiempo atrás hubo una gran extensión de árboles, verdor, flora y fauna, todo se había convertido en un campo de color gris ceniciento. El único rastro de vegetación que quedaba era algún que otro tronco que reposaba en el suelo y de los que salían aún humo, que se alzaba hacia el cielo mezclándose con la densa capa de niebla que cubría toda la zona.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté tragando saliva.

-Alguien no superó la prueba.

Solté su mano y me encogí sobre mi misma, abrazándome para mitigar el frío que se colaba entre mis ropas.

-¿Qué prueba?

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. No tenía sentido, pero de pronto me resultaba difícil mantener una respiración normal.

-El examen –me contestó.

Fue entonces cuando el verdadero fogonazo me volvió a pillar desprevenida. Me pareció escuchar a mi espalda el ruido de los polvos cayendo en los contadores, pero no me volví para comprobarlo. Pansy había desaparecido y me encontraba en medio de la maleza muerta de lo que había sido el Bosque Prohibido.

Harry estaba frente a mí. La cicatriz de su frente había desaparecido.

-Tu siempre has querido a Ron, Hermione –dijo tan bajito que apenas pude escucharle entre aquel silencio ensordecedor-. ¿Por qué entonces hiciste creer a la gente que me amabas a mí?

Intenté superar el estado de estupefacción y murmuré:

-Harry¿de qué…?

Él negó y yo callé. ¿Era esto el examen del que todos hablaban?

-Siempre estuve seguro de mí mismo –me esforcé por agudizar el oírlo y entenderle. Me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, sin pestañear ni una sola vez. Parecía que ni siquiera respiraba-. Admito que me creí el mejor, después de Dumbledore. Algo dentro de mí siempre había fluido, una energía que conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta. Subestimé mi propio poder. Me enfrenté a la verdad sin ser consciente de que podía perderlo todo en el intento, sin estar concentrado, cómo si fuese a ser fácil y sencillo, sin complicaciones. Y me equivoqué.

-No entiendo de que me hablas…

Volvió a negar, meneando la cabeza.

-Cometí un error –me explicó. Rompió la distancia que nos separaba y se acercó hasta mí-. Había demasiada responsabilidad en juego. Todo estaba en juego.

Enlazó nuestros dedos y me sonrió de medio lado.

-Nunca he sido capaz de ser sincero con Ginny –confesó avergonzado, clavando la mirada en el suelo-. Pero dile que la quiero. Que eso nunca cambiará.

Asentí porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Acercó su boca hasta mi oreja y su aliento me hizo cosquillas.

-Perdí la partida, Hermione. Rompí el tablero de ajedrez.

Y entonces desapareció. Sin fogonazos, sin luz, sin espectáculo. Simplemente, se evaporó, como si se lo hubiese llevado el viento.

Solo entonces tuve la sensación de que, más que un sueño, aquello era pesadilla. Y que, de una extraña y desconcertante manera que no lograba comprender, me iba quedando cada vez más sola. Ese sentimiento perduró mientras permanecía inmóvil y todo a mí alrededor pasaba sin mayores sobresaltos. Y hubo un momento en que sentí tanto frío que pensé que iba desmoronarme sobre la tierra húmeda y ennegrecida. Pero no fue así. Estaba soñando, y todos mis miembros estaban en perfecto estado, a pesar de que tuvieran una sensación contraria.

Miré hacia el cielo con esfuerzo. Los párpados me pesaban y solo quería recostarme sobre el suelo y dormir, a pesar de saber que en el mundo consciente, real, ya lo estaba haciendo. Pero me sentía desganada y cansada, y no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo no ayudaba mucho. Las nubes habían ascendido hacia lo más alto, dejando en el ambiente un olor a lluvia y humedad que me empapaba las ropas y el pelo, que había adquirido el volumen de un gato cuando se enfadaba y se le erizaban todos los pelos.

Quizá mi pensamiento no me hizo sorprenderme de encontrar a Crookshanks frente a mí, demasiado ocupado lamiéndose las patas como para reparar en mi presencia. Avancé hasta él y lo cogí con suavidad de la tirantez de la piel de su pescuezo. Él achinó los ojos de puro placer y ronroneó.

-Ay, Crookshanks –murmuré abrazándolo con fuerza. Se acomodó a mi abrazo y dejó que lo acunase entre mis brazos.

Su pelaje me dio algo de calor y paseé entre las hojas caídas, los troncos podridos y las cenizas del bosque mientras lo acunaba con amor, tarareando la primera canción que se me vino a la cabeza: American Pie de Don McLean.

Y Crookshanks cantaba junto a mí, y por un instante, la tristeza que se había apoderado de mi corazón se tapó por completo con una manta del mismo color que la soledad, y me pasó totalmente desapercibida, hasta el punto que me engañó, creyendo que se había disipado para siempre. Incluso parecía que el frío viento se tornaba cálido y acogedor, y danzaba junto a nosotros, empujándonos sin darnos cuenta entre brincos de alegría hasta llevarnos a un claro arrasado, totalmente descubierto, en el que los tímidos rayos de Sol que se abrían paso entre las densas nubes conseguían iluminar vagamente todo. Pero sobretodo, me llamó la atención que la poca luz se concentraba en el centro de lo que antiguamente debió de ser una amplia y hermosa pradera.

Y tuve la misma sensación de ser una polilla siguiendo la luz cuando mis piernas avanzaron hacia aquel lugar, sin abandonar en ningún momento la alegría y la esperanza que brotaban dentro de mí.

-¡Hermione, querida! –llamó alguien procedente de aquel misterioso punto.

Seguí la misteriosa voz, guiada por la curiosidad, y descubrí el largo y rizado pelo pelirrojo de la señora Weasley.

-¡Ay, querida! –exclamó cuando llegué hasta ella-. ¡Qué felicidad encontrarte!

Estaba sentado en una vieja mecedora, y se balanceaba mientras tejía lo que parecía ser una especia de pañuelos color rojo.

-Perdona que no me levanté, querida –dijo sin apartar la mirada ni un solo instante de su punto de cruz-. Tengo que tener terminado esto para esta misma tarde.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté intrigada, mientras seguía acariciando a Crookshanks, que ronroneaba constantemente demostrando lo feliz que se sentía entre mis brazos-. ¿Qué esta haciendo, señora Weasley?

Me miró solo un instante para sonreírme cálidamente.

-Llevo a cabo una muy vieja tradición familiar Weasley –comenzó a explicarme, sin dejar de mecerse-. Verás, mi madre y mi abuela siempre me dijeron (al igual que sus madres y abuelas les explicaron un día) que siempre que alguien moría, había que ayudarle. Y que la única forma de encontrar la paz total y absoluta sea donde sea que estén, es regalándoles algo rojo que puedan llevar junto al corazón.

Crookshanks saltó de mis brazos y se acomodó junto a los pies de la señora Weasley, quien no le prestó atención, cómo si ni siquiera sintiese su presencia.

-¿Y por qué rojo, señora Weasley? –pregunté mientras contemplaba más de cerca el trabajo que estaba realizando.

-Porque roja es la sangre que corre dentro de nosotros, rojo es nuestro corazón y roja es la esperanza, al igual que la muerte.

Caí de repente en la cuenta de algo y la ansiedad regresó, como regresaron también la tristeza y el miedo, de una manera tan irracional que solo de pensar en ella me daban ganas de tirarme al suelo, acurrucarme junto a mi gata a los pies de Molly Weasley y hacerme un ovillo sin dejar de llorar.

-Es que, acaso…eso significa que…

-¿Sí, querida? –me instó, sonriéndome quedamente.

Tragué saliva e inspiré hondo, tratando de infundirme valor.

-¿Quién ha muerto, señora Weasley?

Volvió a mirarme, sonriendo ampliamente. Eso consiguió tranquilizarme totalmente. No podía mostrar tanta alegría y serenidad tratándose de la muerte de alguien cercano.

-¿Qué importa quién halla muerto, Hermione? –me inquirió sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los míos-. Lo importante es lo que los vivos podemos hacer para mejorar lo que otros querían conseguir y por lo que abandonaron este mundo.

-¿Y por qué está muriendo la gente? –insistí sin conseguir entender nada de nada. En ocasiones, olvidaba que solo se trataba de un sueño y me tomaba demasiado en serio lo que decían todas las personas que me iba encontrando.

Ella rió sonoramente, y su risa se extendió por todo el claro, perdiéndose muy, muy lejos.

-Ay, querida. Que cosas tienes –murmuró volviendo a la labor, balanceándose más a causa de la risa-. ¿Acaso tú no estás harta de tanta opresión¿De tanto miedo sin sentido¿De tener que depender de las decisiones de alguien que solo tiene pensamientos de muerte y destrucción?

-¿Hablas de _él_? –no me apetecía pronunciar su nombre, aunque se tratase de un sueño. Tampoco era necesario. Ella me entendió perfectamente-. ¿Ha sucedido algo de lo que no me haya enterado?

-Bueno, querida, la guerra empezó hace mucho tiempo –se limitó a decirme. Rodé los ojos y sonreí a mi pesar. Momentos como aquel dejaban claro que me encontraba entre las tierras de Mab-. Y desde entonces, la gente ha perdido toda esperanza. No debe perderse la esperanza. Nunca –añadió con énfasis, agrandando los ojos-. Yo no la he perdido, y aquí me ves. Aún queda tiempo para una sonrisa, aunque se haya perdido tanto.

-Una buena decisión –comenté recogiendo a Crookshanks de entre sus piernas y volviendo a abrazarlo-. ¿Ha muerto mucha gente?

¡Qué importaba lo que preguntase! Solo estaba jugando un poco.

-Bastante de los nuestros –me informó con un deje de amargura en la voz-. Y de los suyos apenas unos cuantos mortífagos. Una miseria si comparamos.

Entonces, se quedó muy quieta mirando lo que tenía entre las manos. Los ojos se le empañaron durante una décima de segundo, pero después, se sobrepuso y me miró, dedicándome una sincera sonrisa.

-He terminado. ¿Te gustan?

Me tendió el primer pañuelo y lo sujete ente los dedos. Crookshanks saltó una vez más desde mis brazos y echó a correr hacia el lugar de donde habíamos venido.

-¡Crookshanks! –grité. Tuve la intención de echar a correr tras él, pero las piernas no me obedecieron, estaban totalmente adheridas a la tierra-. ¡Crookshanks!

Desapareció a lo lejos y la sensación de abandonó me sobrecogió una vez más. Traté de mantener la mente ocupada y me concentré en el pañuelo que tenía entre los dedos.

-¿Dónde se coloca el pañuelo, señora Weasley?

-Generalmente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, junto al corazón –contestó con la mirada fija en algún punto de la lejanía, donde solo se podía apreciar más y más vacío-. A las mujeres se les procura poner un vestido que tenga bolsillo también, pero sino, se les pone en la mano izquierda, cerrándosela sobre él en un puño.

Asentí, sin pasar por alto la excentricidad de aquella tradición familiar tan poco conocida. Acaricié con la yema de los dedos el pañuelo y entonces, unas letras color escarlata aparecieron.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley._

Dejé caer el pañuelo al suelo con un grito de horror, y en cuanto colisionó contra el suelo, se convirtió en un liquido rojo que interpreté debía tratarse de sangre.

Miré horrorizada a la señora Weasley, totalmente confundida y sin querer creer que lo que acaba de suceder era verdad, y lo que era aún peor: aceptar que aquello significaba lo que significaba.

-Hay que mantener la esperanza –me recordó con melancolía en la voz y en los ojos.

Me apresuré a arrebatarle de entre las manos todos los demás pañuelos, con el corazón en un puño.

"Es solo un sueño, es solo un sueño", trate de repetirme varias veces. Pero parecía tan terriblemente real que las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis ojos. Tuve que sujetarme el torso, sintiendo repentinos deseos de vomitar. Sentía que iba a partirme en dos de un momento a otro.

_Ginny Molly Weasley. George Weasley. Fred Weasley. Arthur Weasley. Bill Weasley. Charlie Weasley. Percy Ignatius Weasley._

Era más de lo que podía soportar. Los pañuelos se deshicieron una vez más, esta vez en mis manos, y la sangre chorreó por ellas, cayendo al suelo y dibujando macabras formas sobre la tierra.

-Intenta regresar a casa, Hermione –me advirtió ella, mirándome con profundo dolor.

Cogí el único pañuelo que ella aún tenía entre las manos, ignorándola completamente, y algo dentro de mí se rompió del todo.

_Harry James Potter._

Entonces, todo se volvió negro. Molly Weasley, su mecedora y el bosque devastado desaparecieron. La luz se evaporó, y tardé unos instantes en acostumbrarme a la completa oscuridad.

Me pareció que, de repente, todo se sucedía a una velocidad aterradora, mucho más rápido que anteriormente. Y la sensación de abandono, de soledad, se incrementó, y algo estalló dentro de mi pecho.

Tuve que gritar. Muy, muy alto.

-Shh, señorita Granger.

Me volví repentinamente asustada hacia el lugar de donde pensé que podría proceder la voz, teniendo en cuanto que en aquella oscuridad me sería imposible ver algo. Y entonces, hubo un último e intenso fogonazo.

Y descubrí una blanca y hermosa luz que alumbraba a Albus Dumbledore junto a mí, como si estuviese totalmente iluminado y destellos dorados saliesen por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? –pregunté sin poder creérmelo. Hasta donde tenía entendido (y podría decirse que lo sabía a ciencia cierta) él había muerto.

"¡Es un maldito sueño!", tuve que recordarme una vez más. Estaba deseando despertarme.

-Has sido valiente, Hermione –me dijo con su sonrisa habitual, apenas perceptible-. Pero no has superado la prueba.

Me enfadé repentinamente.

-¿Por qué?

Intenté ignorar el hecho de que ni siquiera sabía de qué había tratado la prueba y qué, por lo tanto, estaba en inferioridad de condiciones.

-No es culpa tuya –me explicó y la barba le tembló cuando rió-. Es una prueba difícil y dura. No todos pueden superarla.

-Yo siempre apruebo los exámenes –apunté con demasiado rintintín. Olvide la educación y por primera vez, actué de la manera con la que cualquiera actuaría tratándose de un sueño: como me diese la gana-. Ni siquiera se me había avisado con tiempo, ni se me han explicado las pautas que había que seguir. No me parece correcto que…

-Señorita Granger –me interrumpió volviendo a reír-, relájese. Ahora todo ha acabado. No te atormentes. Aún queda la esperanza.

-Si, algo me habían comentado.

Con el dedo índice, se ajustó las gafas de media luna más cerca de los ojos y me miró con sus grandes orbes.

-Gracias –dijo simplemente-. Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos. Y nunca lo olvidaremos. Pero…no puedes regresar a casa.

Recordé lo que todos me habían dicho. Que debía regresar a casa.

Y ahora no podía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? –volví a preguntar.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y las comisuras de sus labios cayeron hacia abajo, cambiándole toda la cara.

-Se está despertando –me dijo. ¿Acaso no era aquella la voz de Snape?

-¿Cómo…?

Se quedó totalmente quieto, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Se está despertando –repitió.

Y entonces, sentí como algo tiraba de mí. Como si tuviese una fuerza interior que me tenía agarrada por las costillas y que insistía en dejar mi cuerpo a su libre alcance. Y sin poder detener aquella repentina energía, sentí como me tiraba con violencia hacia el suelo.

Me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento.

Tuve el presentimiento de que justo en ese instante acababa de despertar. Por fin. La pesadilla había terminado

Me encontraba fatal. Sentía un dolor por todo el cuerpo, que se intensificaba en la cabeza. Algo cálido se escurría por mi rostro, procedente de un punto latente en mi cabeza. Supuse que al despertarme sobresaltada me habría caído de la cama, golpeándome contra el suelo, o algo parecido, y me había hecho una brecha.

Escuche una vez más la voz de Snape, repleta de ansiedad, diciendo:

-Se está despertando, se está despertando, mi señor.

No veía nada. Alguien me había vendado los ojos con un pañuelo negro.

-Él está en camino, mi señor.

Sentía que estaba sobre algo fío, muy frío, como baldosas. No reconocí el lugar entre la eterna oscuridad.

-Sí, mi lord, Dumbledore viene hacia aquí. Llegará en unos minutos, mi señor.

Se oyó un gran golpe. Supuse que alguien había dado un puñetazo contra algo muy duro.

-¡Callaos todos! –ordenó una voz que más bien parecía un silbido.

Todos guardaron silencio. El miedo se palpaba en el ambiente. Debía seguir soñando. No podía ser verdad.

-¿Qué harás mi señor?

Reconocí la voz al instante. El temblor que reflejo me erizó el vello y un extrañó sentimiento de desolación me hizo encogerme sobre mí misma, agarrándome las rodillas con los brazos y hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

Unas manos frías me sujetaron la cabeza y por primera vez, me di cuenta que estaba totalmente mareada. Su olor característico a menta me inundó y aturdió aún más. Deseaba gritarle que me soltará, pero la voz parecía haber desaparecido y de mi garganta no salió más que un sollozo ahogado.

Sus manos me aferraron con más fuerza, sin dejar de temblar.

-¿Qué harás, mi señor? –repitió Draco Malfoy, sin pararse a disimular su nerviosismo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Lord Voldemort (debía de tratarse de una alucinación) avanzó hacia donde me encontraba.

-Será mucho más interesante ver su reacción si se encuentra las cosas muy distintas a cómo se las esperaba –dijo con solemnidad.

Acabó de dictar sentencia y todo a nuestro alrededor se convulsionó. Las manos de Malfoy tardaron unos instantes en desprenderse de mi cabeza, aunque no dejó que cayese sobre las frías baldosas con violencia. Sus pasos se alejaron con lentitud y parsimonia y después, se oyó el completó silencio.

La voz de Lord Voldemort se elevó desgarradora y aterradora en el aire, y revoloteó por encima de mi cuerpo, y juraría que las sentí caer sobre mí.

Fueron dos palabras. Simples, sobrecogedoras.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Y después…nada. Simplemente nada.

Fue tan repentino que no sentí dolor.

El silencio se volvió intenso, sobrecogedor, y tuve miedo. Muchísimo miedo. Era como ser totalmente consciente de estar sola, de que no había nadie más allá donde me encontraba. Y me encontré caminando entre los despojos calcinados del bosque de Hogwarts, avanzando casi a la carrera, sin saber que buscaba exactamente.

Y la ansiedad aumentaba en mi pecho. Necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba saberlo.

El conejo blanco me miraba a lo lejos de lo que antiguamente parecía haber sido una senda que recorría todo el bosque. Sus ojos se me antojaron grises y fríos, y me recordó escalofriantemente a alguien.

Y corrí, y corrí, y corrí, y corrí…

* * *

_Gracias por llegar hasta aqui._

_Ni siquiera quiero volver a leerlo. No me apetece recordarme que estoy loca, pero bueno, esto es la prueba de que a veces es necesario desvariar un poco._

_A falta de unos días para la salida del último libro del señor Potter, recuerdo que no sé nada de nada sobre él, y que me gustaría seguir viviendo en la ignorancia, por favor._

_Solo una cosa más: necesito que me digas si crees necesario que me internen, si no has entendido algo, si te ha parecido aburrido o demasiado fantástico, o si simplemente me quieres decir un ¡OMAIGOT! y no te apetece expresar nada más..._

_Pero es tan sencillo mirar hacia abajo y pinchar en ese adorable botoncito..._


End file.
